d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Null Manifesto
Novas, my brothers and sisters of the One Race, I am Divis Mal. I come before you bearing a message of the future, a manifesto to nullify the baseline propaganda that has surrounded you and to lift the veil of confusion from your eyes. I bear the truth and a warning. The members of Homo sapiens novus are a separate race from Homo sapiens. We are the One Race. Regulations and laws enacted for the good of Homo sapiens are too easily subverted and misinterpreted to abuse the rights of novas. Who are required by destiny to attain their full potential ... a goal impossible while abiding by the strictures and limitations set by beings who are not our peers and who cannot accurately judge what is "ethical" or "moral" for anything other than their own kind. As such, the laws and governing bodies established for the purpose of governing Homo sapiens must be considered inapplicable to Homo sapiens novus. Until a common governing body, composed entirely of novas qualified to hold authority, is recognized by the majority of the nova population, then it is the duty of novas to govern themselves as they see fit. Just as it is preposterous to ask humans to abide by the laws of apes, any attempt to force a nova to abide by the laws of human society must be seen as an attack on the rights and freedom of that nova, and upon us all. We are each our own nation; to be nova is to transcend the baselines from which we evolved. We want only to live in accord with the promptings of our true selves. We exist beyond human comprehension, and while we have yet to define our own laws, we must have the freedom necessary to chart our own course. Only those novas too lazy or too comfortable to think for themselves, to judge and regulate their own behavior accordingly, obey baseline laws. True members of the One Race sense their own laws within them; things are forbidden to them that a common baseline will do any day of the year, and other things are allowed to them that are generally despised. Each nova must stand their own. I beseech all members of the One Race to follow the path that will take them to a better understanding of who and what they are. This will require courage, but the chick that fears the outside world dies in the egg. To be born, the One Race must destroy its egg and, with time, fly free. For this we are slandered, but we cannot claim surprise. Those few powerful individuals with courage and character have always seemed sinister to the rest. Anything that threatens the calm in which baselines live, they call "revolutionary". They have become nervous because they realize that, with the coming of the One Race, the rules by which they have lived are no longer valid. The labels they assign us are of no concern. We cannot and will not apologize for a difference this fundamental. We must explore what it is to be novas, not for the betterment of the human race, but for the betterment of the nova race. Perhaps there are some novas who prefer to stay with the baseline herd for the warmth and comfort it provides. I say obtain your warmth from equals. Humans do not require the companionship of monkeys, and likewise novas do not require the companionship of baselines. We are destined to make a strange and terrible journey, and this we cannot do alone. While each nova must walk their own path, we must gather and share our knowledge and our companionship. We are at the gates of a glorious new age, and we must take the first steps toward our destiny; to do this we need to be one. Realize this it is only novas who can lead this journey. Homo sapiens had their chance... it is now the Nova Age, the age of the One Race. Our age. Whosoever would be a creator, must first destroy, and in this new age of the One Race, a terrible angel is loosed, preparing the grandest creation.